Two naive hearts
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: When Lyon feels someone else has taken his place, the confusions emerging are pretty big. Not only their friendship is on stake, the new found love can be crushed as well... -Lyon/Gray. Slash, M/M, Yaoi, whatever you might like to call it. Please review! :D


**A/N: I don't know if it turned out like what I had expected. But seriously, this was supposed to be pretty enchanting. ...Which I suppose it's not.. **

**Anyways, on with the disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of FT. They all belong to Hiro Mashima, except Gray. He's forever supposed to be mine, and he is. This is universal truth so arguments are proved to be futile.**

* * *

"Seriously guys! Start dating already. You two are meant for each other!" At the sudden thoughts outspoken by Lucy, the group went silent. Natsu choked on his food. Erza started blushing. Levy's book fell down. And...

Gray spit out the water he was drinking. Lyon rubbed a hand at his back in an attempt to comfort the younger male.

"LU-CHAN! Don't say something like that all of a sudden! Look, Gray Chan is blushing so hard right now." The blue haired girl, Levy, pretended to scold her friend. But they all knew the truth, those two were teasing them. Which in simpler language meant - the two devils were back!

"DON'T USE CHAN FOR ME!" Gray yelled- with a blush forming on his cheeks- at Levy. The latter just giggled at that.

"Stop giggling!" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Lyon sighed and shook his head. "Can you guys ever shut up for once? I'm already having a headache here 'cause of you."

Gray looked at his best friend with a concerned face.

"What's the matter Lyon?" when he asked that, a certain blue haired girl smirked at her blonde friend.

"Aww, Gray is concerned for Lyon. Ya know, the secret underlying passionate love and concern." The blonde sang. Gray glared at Lucy and she chuckled. He ignored her and turned back to face Lyon.

"You've been looking tensed for a few days, Lyon. What's the matter?"

The silver haired guy sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing." He muttered. Gray obviously didn't believe him but decided to not to push the matter any further. "Okay." He muttered, the tone of hurt did not go unnoticed by Lucy, but she didn't say anything. 'It's for better anyways.' The blonde thought.

Lyon stood up and walked towards the door. The raven looked blinked at the silver haired guy who came back after a moment.

"Stop looking like that and hurry up! I can't allow you to go with someone else. I don't trust if anyone here except me can drive safely."

The others except him and Gray-who were Levy, Lucy, Natsu and Erza- glared at him.

"I can go alone." He smiled at Lyon. The latter smiled back a bit and shook his head.

"I can't allow that either. You were lost 3 times even though you had to drive straight. Everyone was so tensed for you. I don't want that to happen again." He smirked when Gray flushed at recalling the memory.

"I'm done. Let's go now." He said wiping his mouth.

Lyon stood up and waited for Gray to stand. They walked away leaving their friends in cafeteria looking at them.

"Erza, you think they'll ever realize their feelings for each other?" Lucy asked the scarlet haired student president who observed the retreating figures of Gray and Lyon.

She looked at Lucy and sighed.

"I hope they do. Before it's too late…"

* * *

"What the hell! You said we'll go after five months! You can't do this to me dad!" His eyes were wide and full of anger. This was the first time his voice was so loud.

"Yes, Lyon Bastia. Now please pack up. We're leaving tomorrow." His father declared in a stoic voice. Lyon threw his cell phone on the floor in anger.

"What the hell damn it! You can't order me around like that dad! I need to inform my friends-

"It's only for 1 year Lyon. I believe that you can stay without them for at least such a short period of time. And as far as I know, your only concern is Gray. His mother, Ur already knows about it, and she will inform him. We know how much you care for your friend, Lyon. But business and family comes first." He finished.

Lyon threw his cell on the floor and stormed out the room, slamming the door loudly. His dad sighed.

'Kids these days…' The oldest Bastia muttered when he looked at the retreating figure of his son.

* * *

"Hey mom!" kissing a short haired woman on the cheek who opened the door, Gray entered.

He sat on the couch and closed his eyes. He felt the presence of his mom near him and kept his head on her lap.

"What was the world's most beautiful mom doing?" he asked the woman dressed in a black dress. She smiled in reply and ruffled Gray's hairs.

"Waiting for the cutest son to return."

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE MOM!" a pout appeared on his face, earning a chuckle from his mother. She absolutely adored her son. Especially when he got so hyper at such moments.

Suddenly, a tensed expression made its way through her face. Gray raised an eyebrow, confused at the sudden change in his mom's mood.

"Are you feeling upset Gray?" she asked carefully and she looked a bit hesitant.

"Upset?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Realizing that her son was clueless, Ur left the matter hanging and changed the topic with a smile on her face.

"Ultear is waiting-

"WHAT? Ultear is here? I'll talk to her first mom." He rushed to his bedroom. She smiled at his retreating figure, but a sigh still escaped her lips when she was all alone. Ur picked up her cell which was kept on the glass table.

"Guess I'll have to tell Erza to inform him in the school…" she took a last glance at the direction her son left.

* * *

He sat alone near the window, they had already reached their new city, and he was missing his best friend badly. Lyon stared out at the lawn. He couldn't help but feel bad that he didn't even say a goodbye to Gray. But his cell phone was broken and his father had strictly told him not to use cell phone. No facebook, no cell phone, no music and no Gray… for this one year, he had to only focus at his studies.

A sigh escaped his thin lips. He fixed his eyes at the green shimmering wet grass outside in their garden. How could he stay like this for 1 whole year? Okay, so maybe he would survive without music and internet. But Gray? He was used to talk to him every hour after school. They were so close that everyone had already started to tease them. But it was true… they both couldn't stay without each other.

"I'm sorry Gray… Hope you forgive me…"

* * *

When Gray entered the school, his eyes searched desperately for his silver-haired best friend. Lyon didn't pick him up- which was a rare occurrence itself- so he drove to school himself. And the best part was that he didn't get lost and reached on time. The raven was very excited to tell this to Lyon and prove that he could also drive.

When he spotted his friends grouped in a corner discussing about something seriously, his curiosity got the best of him. He tiptoed there to surprise them. The raven wondered what could so serious issue that they were all looking so worried.

"BOO!" he chuckled when Erza kept a hand on her chest because of being startled by him.

"Gray… it's you!" Erza sighed in relief. Gray grinned at her. Erza glanced at Lucy and Natsu who were standing beside her nervously.

"Hey guys, saw Lyon this morning? Seems like we have to send a rescue force to save the prince charming from his fan girls. Especially that Blendi girl!" He chuckled at his own joke.

"Gray... your mom called... and… Okay, so let me get straight to the point. Lyon has left this town for a year and he didn't get time to bid goodbye. I'm sorry." Erza left saying this. The redhead knew that Gray won't be able to deal with this that nicely, and she didn't want to see him upset.

His eyes went wide, he sensed a sudden grip around his heart when the words sunk down in his mind. What did she mean by that? How could Lyon leave all of a sudden? And that too without a goodbye?

He looked at his friends standing in front of him. Lucy bowed and left silently. Natsu was there with him. The warm liquid surfaced his eyes.

"Gray, I…" Natsu couldn't say anything else. He just comforted his friend by wrapping his arms around him.

"Natsu, how c-could he? T-that was a p-prank r-right?" his voice came out low, and the pink haired teen closed his eyes in pain. He loved the boy in his embrace, and he had confessed his feelings out a long ago. Unfortunately, his feelings weren't reciprocated.

Gray broke the hug and ran away with his bangs covering his eyes which were filed with tears. Natsu stared at his retreating figure. If only… he had been given a chance… but he knew Gray always loved Lyon. He of course just didn't realize it…

* * *

_Can I ask you a question please? _

_ Promise you won't laugh at me. _

_ Honestly I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed... _

_ As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams_

_ So let in the morning light and let the darkness _

_ fade away... _

Gray walked limply. He doubted if even a single ounce of strength was left in him now. When he opened the door after climbing all the stairs, he faced the grey skies. No one was there, only him and the lonely, dark atmosphere. Oh, the irony...

He fell on his knees. A certain special friend's voice echoed in his mind.

He...

"_No matter what happens, I'll be there to protect you"_

Left...

"_Stop kidding. You know I won't leave you."_

Him?...

"_Gray, don't be an idiot!"_

...But at the end, he was an idiot, wasn't he?

"Lyon… when will you come back?"

* * *

Fuck it all! Why the hell was this happening? It had hardly been 1 month, and he felt like a zombie! He tried contacting Gray, but it just wouldn't work!

And few realizations occurred, which he was not yet ready to accept. He loved Gray. And oh wow, he realized that he loved his best friend when the person himself wasn't present? Lyon was really pissed off. Just this year, and everything should be fine, or else he would murder someone! And everyone knew that when Lyon Bastia got angry, hell broke lose...

Especially those matters revolved around a certain special raven haired teen...

* * *

11 months later.

* * *

Lyon took a deep breath; finally, FINALLY, he was here. Here, in Magnolia. And the greatest thing was that he was going to spend his last year in his previous school. He was too excited to meet his friends and know how they were.

The urge to just go and tackle his best friend in his arms was too tempting, but a bot of surprise won't hurt now, would it?He was finally going to meet Gray after all, the one he had spent his half of the life with. And the one he wanted to spend his rest of the life with.

When he entered, everyone's mouth hung wide.

"Lyon!" Lucy exclaimed and ran towards him. He let out a startled yelp when he almost fell on the ground but balanced at the right time.

"You bastard! How could you leave like that?" Who else could that be? Natsu, of course!

Lyon grinned at him. Oh how much he missed all of them.

"Lyon Bastia! You better not leave us like that! Don't you know how tough it was for Gray?" A sharp voice, spoke behind him which scared the hell out of him. The silver haired guy turned around to meet with an ever so mesmerizing Erza Scarlet. Everything was same, except that her hairs had gotten pretty longer, Lucy's too. Natsu had also developed something… his idiocy.

"A-aye Erza!" just like the sailors did when their captain ordered something, Lyon also saluted her.

"By the way, where is Gray?" Lyon asked Lucy.

"Oh, he must be with Loke." Lucy spoke looking around for any sign of the raven.

Lyon narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar mentioned name.

"Who's Loke?"

Lucy hesitated. She didn't know if Lyon would like to know who this guy was.

"LYON! IS THAT YOU?" Lyon knew that voice very well. Just the way Lucy crashed into him, Gray also did. The difference was just that this time, they actually fell on the ground. But Gray didn't break the hug. And Lyon didn't put efforts to do that either.

"I missed you so damn much you jerk! Couldn't you even contact me, BAKA?" he almost broke into fits of cries.

"Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not crying you bastard! I-I just missed you, that's it!"

Lyon chuckled at his answer. Lyon raised his head up when the sudden footsteps interrupted their moment. At that, a glorious guy in the regular school uniform met his eyes. The orange haired guy looked at Lyon and that instant officially claimed that the two were never gonna be on good terms!

His green eyes shined elegantly. And noticing all the girls following him, he knew that this guy was a playboy.

"Hey Gray, who's this?" That guy asked.

"It's Lyon! He's finally back." Gray's happiness couldn't be described. They both stood up and Lyon looked suspiciously at the stranger. Who was this guy? He didn't like the way he was talking so freely to Gray. Only he had the right to behave like that with Gray and he knew that he was being possessive.

"And who is this guy, Gray? I never saw him before here." Lyon asked suspiciously.

"This is Loke. He is one of my best friends. He entered the school just when you left." Gray smiled. Lyon had that sudden hammering feeling in his chest when Gray introduced Loke to him. Someone else as Gray's best friend… that didn't really pleased him much. Lucy noticed how Lyon's expressions turned into whole different emotions all of a sudden.

"Hey Gray, you promised me to go to our favorite shop today. Shall we?" Loke asked.

"Yup! Uncle Shin's shop right?" Gray grinned and Loke nodded.

Lyon's eyes went wide, that was THEIR place. Gray and Lyon always went there, Gray wasn't supposed to take someone else with him there at THEIR secret place!

He stomped off, leaving everyone confused. Gray turned around and when he saw that Lyon had already left him, a feeling which was simply not easy to describe. He was about to invite him as well, but the latter had ran away. Again.

"Loke, can we go some other time? Please?" Gray turned to look at his friend and who was having his smile there on his face, as always.

"You don't need to be upset because of him." He kept his hand on Gray's shoulder making him smile.

"I… I seriously don't give a fuck about him!" Gray gritted his teeth and left.

Loke looked at Lucy and she sighed pleading through her eyes. He nodded, a gentle smile present as always on his face.

* * *

"Hey young man, you okay?" Lyon felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't find it necessary to turn out to find out who was that. It was his mom. Clarissa Bastia, a short blue eyed woman with waist length brown hairs.

"Nothing's wrong mom. I'm okay." he mumbled, staring out the window.

Clarissa sighed and sat near her son. "You love him, don't you?"

He faced down. His mother sighed again. She din't need Lyon to say anything, Clarissa knew her son well enough.

"It's alright, honey. Everything will get fine, just don't get stressed up by making false conclusions."

* * *

Days went by, and the two friends were getting more and more distant. It wasn't intentional, but it was as if it was all planned that Gray would be busy with Loke when Lyon came to meet him. Or when Gray came at home and got informed about Lyon coming home, he would call the silver haired teen but the latter was busy. Misunderstandings erupted, the raven thought Lyon was deliberately ignoring him, and the latter had his anger out of control just because of thinking that Loke had taken his place.

* * *

The chilly dark night sent chills down Gray's spine. Not bringing a jacket wasn't the best of the ideas. He clearly wasn't very fond of getting wet. It was just depressing and life was sad enough already.

Gray walked alone on the basket ball ground, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

It was raining, the soft pitter patter of the water droplets descending on the hard floor made the only sound which could be heard. The raven's eyes were glued to the path he was walking on though, as if he were in a deep thought.

What had happened to his and Lyon's relation…?

He shook his head, hurt visible in his deep blue eyes. Few memories crossed his mind. When Lyon always ate his chocolate ice-cream and offered his strawberry when no option was left. His lips tugged upwards at that.

He turned around when he felt someone else's presence. There wasn't anyone when he turned around ,though. Might be just his imagination… he thought and shrugged. After taking a few more steps he halted again, sensing the same feeling again. And in a blink of an eye, he was pinned against the pillar. He couldn't shout, because a large hand was covering his mouth.

He panted when his lips could finally feel the chilly air against them.

Blue eyes glared at the men in front of them and a question was released in a hissing manner,

"Who the fucks are you? I swear I'm not as weak as you think…"

But his eyelids fell on the cheeks as an unfamiliar scent filled his nostrils. And in no time, he was almost unconscious. But he grasped the situation. Gray couldn't do anything, but he could hear the faint voice of someone shouting, the blurry scenes of people fighting, and a flash of white leaning in front of him before he closed his eyes…

* * *

"Ah- It hurts…." The raven opened his eyes and was met with a familiar room. It was the special room where he and Lyon used to hang out together earlier, when everything was good. But how in the hell was he here now?

"So you're awake, huh?" He looked in front only to be greeted by a sight of his best friend, Lyon Bastia entering the room with a tray in his hands.

Gray stayed silent unable to recover when he saw him after so long with a smile. These days, he was usually found with a frown. His eyes followed Lyon.

Lyon sat ob the bed beside Gray and lifted up the spoon from the bowl. The soup was hot, and Gray knew by the delicious aroma that Lyon had especially made his favorite one.

Gray blushed, without knowing the reason why he was feeling so strange around his best friend all of a sudden.

"What happened to me?" Gray mumbled, blue eyes still lowered and cheeks tainted with a tint of blush which wasn't receding in any manner.

"You fainted and I brought you here. They were ordered to kidnap you, maybe by someone who was working in the rival company of your family." Lyon said looking at his own hand which was busy in filling the spoon. He looked up and continued,

"Forget about that now and eat it."

Black orbs stared in blue ones, both lost in another world for a while. Then, an almost defeated voice broke the silence. Feelings didn't really need anyone's permission to be exposed out, after all.

"Why did you do that?" Pain reflected in black eyes.

"I didn't… you were the one…" Pale hand reached to cup tan cheeks.

"No, I came back. You were just too busy." He leaned and their noses almost touched, but the eye contact didn't break at all.

"No, it's almost like you were fed up up of me. You didn't accept my calls and didn't even reply to my messages." Lips finally touched and a sweet feeling rushed like warmth through the veins.

They parted in a moment and stared at each other, questions surfacing out.

"Why were you ignoring me, Lyon?" A single tear rolled down the pale cheek.

"I can't ignore you ever Gray. It's just because of time. You don't know how stressed I got when the thought always occured to me that someone has taken my place. The hammering pain I felt was scary. Don't do that ever again..." Lyon wiped the now non-stop flowing tears. He leaned and pressed his face in the crook of Gray's neck.

"You can never be replaced Lyon, you know that. I've started fearing love... will you leave me again?" His voice broke. Gray fond his answer when the arms wrapped around his tightened. He knew Lyon would not leave him again... And if he did, there was no one to hesitate in kicking his sorry ass. A smile found it's way on his face.

Relaxing in the warm and familiar embrace, he closed his eyes.

He remembered every moment they spent together. And they were held precious, really precious. He wouldn't let the other go now ever again.

"_I'm Lyon." _

The name was engraved in his heart forever now.

"_I'd love to be you friend." _

He would love to be more than friends.

"_Hey Gray, I know whenever misunderstandings occur, we'll sort them out." _

Late, but at the last they did sort their matters out.

Both of the males opened their eyes and stared at each other.

So much was to be asked and the answers were still there to be sorted out... But they could do it all later as well.

Because for now, only hands entwined with each other showed that they both wouldn't let such mistake happen again.

Lyon leaned and captured the soft tempting lips. After a passionate kiss, they stared at each other and grinned.

"That was fun!" Gray exclaimed.

Lyon smirked and lifted Gray's face up to meet his gaze with the other.

"Then, let's try out more..." This night was going to be busy... really, really busy.

Because those two friends had to still try some new things together...

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Senseless, right? Honestly, I don't even know why I bothered to post it. It's just simply stupid I think. But anyways, it'd be appreciated if ya review. **

**So please be kind if you consider me as a friend... Or if you simply liked my other stories... **

**Oh, by the way, the song used is Black Roses Red by Alana Grace. It's amazing, I really recommend it! :D **

**Review~~~~ :D **


End file.
